


Time's Up!

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Needed a Lesson, Cold Weather, Comics are weird, Gen, Humor, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex learns Kara never goes back on her word when after teasing Kara mercilessly about her relationship with Lena, Kara puts her in time-out. On the surface of Pluto! Well, obviously with a space suit. :)I did not cheat to get the word count. Honest!





	Time's Up!

“Okay, Alex. I'm sorry, but I told you to stop teasing me about my relationship with Lena. I know as the big sister, although I am actually older than you, you love teasing me, but you have worn down my patience. So I'm going to do exactly what I promised you I'd do. I'm going to put you in time-out on the surface of Pluto.” 

The words Kara spoke to her not even 20 minutes ago echoed in Alex's mind.  
Alex looked around the rocky outcropping through the visor of her spacesuit. Kara lived up to her promise. She looked up at the ice mountains around her and frowned. “Well played, Kara. Well played.”

She also knew this suit would have been perfectly outfitted, as awkwardly orange as it was, to her body, Kara was a genius after all, and something she seldom got to show off.  
Kara said she would return in time, and Alex trusted Kara to rescue her from the damn cold surface of Pluto.

As she had deposited Alex here, Kara had told her. “I always keep my promises, Alex.”

Alex most certainly had underestimated her alien sister this time. “Okay, Alex, you messed up, but Kara's not going to keep you here for a Pluto Year.” She chuckled.

There was a monitor device on her wrist that was displaying the amount of oxygen remaining, and it hadn't dropped below 99% yet, so she was certain she was fine.

The suit felt warm at least, so she was glad for that. She also knew that even if she lost all her oxygen, at the very least she'd have 60 seconds before she fell over and died. She just wasn't looking forward to that.

Alex looked down at her shadow, which honestly was so faint from the distance from the sun that calling it a shadow was generous. She was also certain the light filtering through the ice mountains were why she even had a shadow. “As long as I don't gain an extra shadow I'll be fine and the Vashta Nerada won't eat me.” Alex chuckled.

She walked around slowly, Pluto's gravity was low enough, at 0.063 g, that walking at a normal pace was complicated. 6% Earth's gravity was not something to sneeze at. The only benefit that gave her was an object that weighed a thousand pounds on Earth would only weigh 60 pounds here.  
Then again, gravity was also the weakest of all the fundamental forces, something Alex and Kara both found amusing.

At least Kara didn't put her on the surface, for lack of a better term of Jupiter. She'd have to deal with 2.5 times Earth's Gravity, and 1000 mile per hour windstorms depending on where she was. And it would be 1000 MPH on a calm day. 

She shivered slightly. “I'll just wait. Kara will return, take me back, and we'll laugh at this someday.”

&^&

Several hours later, she wasn't exactly sure how much time passed, she guessed it had been hours, she felt a disturbance in the ground and she turned and saw Kara standing there. She smirked. “Had enough Alex?” Kara spoke into a comm device under her throat.  
The words would die before they left her lips due to the lack of atmosphere, but the sensor in the comm device would focus the vibrations in the vocal chords into a radio message Alex would receive in her helmet.

“Yes. Let me back on Earth, please.” Alex grumbled.  
“Promise to not tease me again like this? Because I may just forget the spacesuit!” Kara grinned.

“Very funny, Kara.” Alex grumbled.  
Kara walked over and grabbed hold of Alex.

&^&

A small amount of time later, Alex stretched her legs. “Ow. Man, how long was I gone?”  
“30 years.” Kara grinned.  
Alex rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Kara.” 

“Okay, You were gone for like 3 hours.” Kara grinned.  
“Maggie is going to kick your ass, you know.” Alex grumbled.

"No, she will laugh." Kara smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Kara would totally teach Alex a lesson if she bothered her enough about something.


End file.
